


Heavy Handed

by LanxBorealis



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Beating, Bill is very angry, I admit this made me uncomfortable to write, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, No after care, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, Verbal Abuse, Yelling, also I gave up halfway through and didn't have the energy to even attempt editing this, cross dressing, domestic abuse, poor Dipper he really doesn't deserve this, so what you see is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper made a mistake and Bill makes sure he never makes it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Handed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this and I'm not going to so....yeah I don't care about errors.  
> I'd say enjoy but with subject matter like this I think that's kinda hard to do.  
> Well whatever.

Dipper was shaking as the door closed behind him.

 

The biting air of Bill’s penthouse nipped at the skin on his bare back, seeping straight through the thin and little dress he was wearing and directly into his bones, freezing the marrow inside and leaving him completely paralyzed. His heart raced, as if trying to break out of his chest and part of Dipper wished it would. After all, death would be so much favorable than what he knew was going to happen. 

 

Then again, it was what he deserved, wasn’t it? He was the one that ruined the party, the one who actually got Bill’s immaculate face for the public and his friends to crack, even just a bit, showcasing what he already knew.  

 

Sudden adrenaline pumped through him as that too familiar lock clicked, echoing about the penthouse and as much as Dipper wanted to run, to throw himself out the window, to do anything and everything to prevent what was going to happen, all he could do was hang his head, shoulders tensing up. He squeezed his eyes tightly, entire face wrinkling at the force. Splotches of forced color danced behind his eyelids and Dipper wondered if he could focus on them hard enough, he wouldn’t notice what was happening outside his little, darkened world.

 

Huge hands grasped his upper arms and before Dipper could even begin to scream, was thrown hard against the wall to the right. He let out a wail of pain as the mirror hanging on the wall crashed down right on his left shoulder, surely bruising it before shattering into what was surely thousands of little pieces at his feet. Dipper froze, leaning back against the wall, hoping against all hope he wouldn’t be forced to his knees in the mess. 

 

A snarl sounded in front of him and a huge palm pressed against his lower jaw, fingers splayed over his cheeks, jerking his head upwards. 

 

“Look at me.” 

 

Dipper shuddered at the lack of emotion in that voice, the pure stoic apathy only tinted slightly with some sort of malice Dipper wished he never had to have faced. He trembled even more, only the cruel hand at his face and the wall at his back keeping him up and very slowly, the young teen opened his already tearing mocha eyes, breath caught in his chest as he stared upon those mismatching eyes towering above him. Bill’s perfect and prim lips were twisted up into a snarl. 

 

“You made a fool of me out there. What were you  _ thinking?”  _

 

Dipper trembled, caught in the storm that was Bill’s fury as the man glared down at him. 

 

“Obviously you hadn’t been. You are to do as I say at all times, Dipper Pines. You are not to speak unless I permit it, not to even  _ glance  _ at others unless I tell you it’s okay. You went against that.” 

 

“I know, sir! I know I just-” 

 

Dipper let out another wail of agony as his cheek exploded in pain, head snapping to the right. His bones burned, skin smarting at the pure fury in the strike as he stumbled backwards. Back hitting the wall, knees almost giving out, the small brunet’s hands flew to his face to cup his stinging jaw, slowly opening and closing his mouth. He hoped beyond all hope that Bill didn’t break any of his teeth- that would make him even unhappier than he was now. 

 

Bill fumed as he stared down at him, that warm honey eye matching the cruel blue one in its iciness. “I wasn’t done,  _ pet.”  _ The man growled, lowering his fist slowly, popping his fingers as he did so, each and every single crack reverberating off the thick air filled with dread and the tears that were now streaming down Dipper’s face, smearing his mascara and surely running his foundation. “And obviously you don’t know. If you did you wouldn’t of opened your mouth and inserted your foot now would you?” 

 

Dipper knew better than to answer, shivering instead and slowly giving the barest of nods. He blinked hard, still trying to chase the stars and inky black blobs that still swam in his vision. He dropped his shaking hands, steepling them against the wall behind him, fingertips digging into the cream paint. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Bill muttered. The man sighed, running his own tense fingers through his curly blond hair before slamming his hands down on Dipper’s shoulders, eliciting another cry from the teen, who squeezed his eyes tight in pain again, biting his tongue hard as he felt sour, margarita-stained breath billow over him, hot and salty, dripping with ill intentions and hunger for punishment he surely deserved. “You stupid, good-for-nothing boy. Do I need to remind you of your place? Do I need to remind you who holds all the power? Do I need to remind you of what exactly you are?” 

 

Dipper bit his lip and forced himself not to tuck his chin into his chest and turn away. His sight was filled with the older man’s elegant jaw, pointed and thin and his too beautiful eyes that so quickly shimmered with frigid anger. Dipper fought the urge to trace the lines of fury on Bill’s face, the clawing shadows like a beast’s spines from some horror story. 

 

New pain erupted and Dipper couldn’t stop himself from doubling over, nearly nailing Bill in the chin as his arms wrapped around his lower stomach, his breath literally knocked out of him. His eyes watered, vision swimming as he watched Bill lower his leg. The dilated pinpoints of his pupils were glued to that single knee, pointed and thin, sharp as a tack just like the rest of the wonderful man. 

 

“You need to start answering me when I talk to you, whore.” Bill spat.

 

Dipper’s heart nearly leapt from his chest, snot dribbling down from his nose and across his bruised lips, mixing with his sticky tears as a huge hand dug into his scalp, gripping a handful of his brown locks and yanking him back up to his feet, ripping his head back to bare his throat, his small adam’s apple bobbing in time with the whimpering sobs that spilled from his lips. 

 

“I’m sorry, master!” Dipper cried out, his hands darting up to paw at Bill’s wrist. “I’m s-so sorry! I promise I’ll do better in the future, I promise I promise I promise-”

 

Dipper let out a bloodcurdling wail as Bill’s other huge hand gripped his wrists. Yanking him by his hair forwards, the blond twisted Dipper’s arms behind his back. 

 

Dipper groaned at the pain, his knees leaning on one another as he struggled not to sink down onto the ground. His bones creaked in protest at the weird angle, elbows brushing against the back wall behind him. His fingers curled in on themselves and yet he wasn’t able to dig his nails into Bill’s fleshy palms. 

 

“Master, please!” Dipper begged. “Please, please…”

 

“Please  _ what?”  _ Bill snarled, shoving the brunet’s arms lower, eliciting another high keen of pain from the teen. “Don’t tell me you’re asking me to  _ stop  _ of all things. Don’t tell me you’re  _ telling  _ me what to do.” Bill drawled on, his sharpened nails digging into the back of Dipper’s hand, causing blood to bead. Dipper twisted in the man’s grip, but did nothing else, barely able to keep himself standing on his slowly collapsing legs. “I’m the one who gives the orders and you’re the little bitch that takes them and does whatever his  _ master  _ says. I tell you to jump, you ask how high. I tell you to shut the fuck up, you do as I say.” 

 

Dipper whimpered again. 

 

“I still don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” Bill mused, stepping closer to the teen, forcing him back up against the wall. Glass crunched under his shoes and Dipper flinched at the noise. “You never listen, do you  _ Dipper Pines?”  _

 

Dipper’s voice was caught in his chest by the long, sticky fingers of pure and absolute terror- the same fright that was currently bubbling in his gut and lungs, drowning him and consuming him, dragging him down lower and lower. 

 

Dipper bit his tongue, metallic blood filling his mouth as Bill stepped away from him, readjusting his awkward grip on his wrists before sweeping his leg under him, kicking out his weak stance and causing the teen to crash into the ground. He only got the brief glance of the black fabric of Bill’s slacks and his shined shoes before he saw that foot be raised. 

 

Dipper swore he was about to bite his tongue off as Bill slammed the heel of his dress shoe into the side of his head, rubbing his cheek in glass. 

 

Dipper’s hands clawed at the ground, shards getting caught in his nail beds as more fragments of glass cut into his cheek, embedding their deeply as well. A low ache started from the back of his head and spread across his entire skull-  a plague of horror. 

 

“You do remember what our contract said, didn’t you? I get you your money and you do whatever I ask of you. You haven’t been a very good pet as of recent, have you? So disobedient.” Bill twisted his heel with his words. “Your body belongs to me, Pines. Your body, your mind, your soul. You sold yourself to  _ me!”  _ Bill pulled his foot away, only to kick Dipper hard in the side, rolling him over and causing the teen to curl up on his side, eyes squeezed tight as he coughed hard, blood dripping down his face, joining the puddling tears, drool, and snot. 

 

“P- please, mas- master... P-p-please!” Dipper coughed out between his crying gasps. “Just- I am yours! Please don’t doubt- doubt that! I do...I’ll do whatever! Whatever you say! I’m a good boy, please master I am a- a good boy! Please-!” 

 

Bill dropped down to his haunches, cupping Dipper’s face and cranking it towards him, peering into his eyes, small smile on his face. “Oh, kid. I know. I know that.” He grinned wider. “You think I enjoy punishing you, Dipper Pines? You think I relish in the way you scream, in the blood dripping down your face?” At this, Bill swiped his finger underneath Dipper’s lips, pulling away a sticky strain of blood and drool. “Oh, my little pet. If only you weren’t so dysfunctional…” 

 

“N-no! M-master! P-p-please do-don’t g-get rid of me! please! I promise you, I’ll be better! I’ll do better! P-please master, I’ll do anything I-” Dipper sucked in a gasp, chest heaving as he suddenly jerked his head away from Bill, hands scrambling for purchase, leaving smears of crimson on the nicely tiled flooring as he twisted his body around, getting on his hands and knees and crawling forwards. His limbs trembled under his little body, pieces of glass falling from his quickly bruising face. “P-please, master. Let me prove it to you, I am still worth it! I’m a good boy, I promise you let me show you! Please, master I beg of you give me- me a s-second chance! I-I’ll do  _ anything-!”  _ Dipper dropped down, rump in the air as he licked Bill’s shoe, shaking hands reaching out to wrap around his ankle, giving the tip of his shoe a sloppy kiss. “P-please, ma-master.” 

 

Dipper mewled in anguish as his chin was gripped hard by thick fingers again and he was hauled back up into the air by his head, back arching painfully into the floor at the weird angle as Bill sneered into his face. “Are you asking me what I think you are, my little bitch?” 

 

Dipper didn’t even hesitate as he nodded frantically, wide eyes searching Bill’s mismatching ones for anything beyond ravenous fury. “Yes, master. A-anything! Fuck me, fuck me as you wish! P-please, do-don’t leave me.” 

 

Bill’s sneer twisted into a full, face-splitting grin as he used his legs to stand back up, lifting Dipper up with him. He wrapped an arm under the teen’s ass and shoved him roughly against the wall. 

 

“Oh. I see. Don’t worry, pet.” Bill murmured, his voice softer but still as sharp as a blade and colder than ice. The blond leaned forwards, sealing his and the teen’s lips in a searing kiss that was all teeth clacking against teeth, hot tongue flickering and brutally assaulting the warm cavern that was Dipper’s mouth, ripping his breath away. “I won’t get rid of you. I promise.”

 

Dipper let out a small sigh of relief that quickly turned into another squeal of surprise as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground the same arm that had always wrapped around him, pulling him close to a chest that usually meant safety and warmth hefting him up on the wall. Hard hips slammed between his own as Bill used his body to keep Dipper’s up. His hands were taken back up in a huge palm and pinned above his head. 

 

“I’ll fuck you.” Bill purred, his hot and sweet smelling breath billowing across Dipper’s lips. “Oh, I’ll fuck you. But this isn’t for your pleasure, my pet. This is your punishment. Remember that. You did something wrong and now I must punish you.” Bill gifted the other another hard and aggressive kiss, swiping his tongue across his full and moist lips to break the trail of saliva that connected them as soon as he drew back. 

 

“Yes, master.” Dipper whispered, turning his head away but not closing his eyes, focusing instead on the hinges of the door. 

 

“Good.” Bill growled. However, instead of kissing him again, Bill latched his teeth onto the teen’s collarbone, biting deep and hard, lapping up the blood that ran and sucking the knobbly flesh hard as his other hand went to free his erection, slipping his slacks down so they hung off his mid thighs. His hand rose under Dipper’s dress, ripping his lacy thong directly off his body and tossing it to the side. 

 

Bill gave Dipper no time, no preparation before tipping his hips up, eyes shining in sinful hunger as he gave his tight, pink hole a single glance before lining up the head of his large, dark cock, slamming straight into him, burying into him until their hips met in an unwanted matrimony. 

 

Dipper couldn’t hold in the screech that his lungs produced, loud enough to cause the windows to rattle, the horribly screechy noise reverberating around the room, causing Bill’s ears to ring unpleasantly. 

 

Bill leered at the noise, shutting the teen up by leaning forwards and biting his lips closed, hard enough to leave imprints in both his bottom and top lip. 

 

Bill didn’t wait any longer before pulling out so only the head of his cock was inside the teen, thrusting his hips forwards to slam right back into the teen, biting down on his lips harder and swallowing the second scream Dipper emitted. 

 

It wasn’t hard for the man to find a pace that pleased him- thrusting deep and hard into the much smaller teen with great joy, letting go of his lips in favor to moan and chuckle as Dipper grunted and whimpered. 

 

“M-m-master...pl-pl-please...st-stop-stop….” Dipper pleaded, his mind lost in the pain that ripped up his spine, not caring for the sorts of words that slipped past his lips. “P-pl-ple-please.” He stuttered. 

 

Bill snorted another laugh and sped up his pace, only pausing briefly when he felt something wet and warm start to leak around his pulsating cock. Staring down, he stared down at the gleaming blood on his shaft as he thrust in and out of Dipper hard. 

 

“Hm. That was faster than I expected.” Bill pouted, tutting softly. “I’m not really ready to finish, though.” He continued to himself. Thrusting in and out of the teen a few more times, Bill paused before pulling out completely, releasing his seed across the teen’s ass instead of deep inside him, not wanting to give the other the pleasure of being filled with his essence. Blood and cum dripped all over the glass below them.

 

Arms starting to cramp, Bill dropped Dipper again right into their mess, not even a cry of pain coming from the paralyzed teen, whose whimpers didn’t even pierce the air. 

 

“Well.” Bill said, tucking himself back into his slacks and popping his back loudly, causing Dipper to jump back, slamming against the back wall, dull eyes darting up at the man that towered above him. 

 

“I hope you learned your lesson, pet. You did learn something-” Bill planted a foot on Dipper’s ankle, threatening to twist it with his shoe. “Didn’t you?” He asked. 

 

Dipper took a few seconds, but did eventually nod, slumping down into the glass. 

 

Bill sighed as he took in the messy sight of the teen before him, shaking his head. “Well, this is messy. I’ll need to buy you a new dress.” Bill removed his foot, stumbling back a little and running his fingers through his sweaty curls, cracking his neck. “Well then. I’m going to go take a shower and go to bed. I have work tomorrow, after all.” He eyed the teen as he started to turn away. “I expect this mess to be cleaned up in the morning, got it? Dipper? Got it?” 

 

Dipper nodded again, voice raspy as he answered. “Y-yes, m-master. I-I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Good.” Bill replied shortly. “Oh, and Dipper?” 

 

Dipper peeked up at the man through his bangs. 

 

“You’re sleeping in your own bed tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thanks for reading I suppose!  
> I hope you more or less like this? In some way. 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! Those things are my bread and butter and I do seriously want some feedback on this as I've never written something like this before so yeah!


End file.
